


How To Fight A Thunderstorm

by Elsajeni



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Community: capkink, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy fill for <a href="http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=774954#t774954">this prompt</a> on capkink, which asked for "Steve and Bucky... cuddled up and dealing with a crazy storm outside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Fight A Thunderstorm

"I don't like it," Steve declares, crossing the room to peer out the window for the millionth time.

"I don't think the weather cares about your opinion," Bucky answers, also for the millionth time, and tilts his chair back, propping his feet on the desk.

"It just doesn't feel right. A storm like this, just coming up out of nowhere — I've never seen a sky like that—"

"You've said this five times."

"And right when we're about to — Bucky, I _have not_."

"Have so."

Steve turns and glares at him, silhouetted against the window. "Then what was I about to say?"

"'Right when we're about to break HYDRA once and for all,' blah, blah, something about the delicate timing of the mission." Bucky gets up, crosses the room to look out the window himself. The sky has a greenish glow to it, which, okay, is a _little_ eerie, but someone in this room has to be rational about it. "Look, I know it's a setback, but you can't seriously think they're controlling the weather. It's just bad luck, is all."

"I know." Steve sighs heavily, but at least he finally steps back from the window, settling into the chair Bucky just left. "I think it's the waiting, really. If it would just hit—"

As he says it, there's a tremendous thunderclap, and they both jump. "Jesus," Bucky says as the first burst of hail rattles on the windowpanes, "be careful what you wish for."

"Sorry." Steve grins at him, but he can still see the tension behind the smile. The wind picks up, the hailstones hitting harder, and Steve adds, "You don't think that window'll break, do you?"

Bucky shrugs. "Probably not." That doesn't seem very reassuring, so he adds, "Anyway, if it does, we can go back downstairs. I think the guys are still down there playing cards."

Lightning flashes, close enough that it lights up the whole room, and Steve winces as another enormous thunderclap rattles the windows. "I hate thunderstorms," he admits.

"Of course you do. You hate everything you don't know how to fight." It's raining hard enough that Bucky can't see anything out the window now, so he gives up and crosses the room, sits down on the edge of the bed.

Steve's looking at him, eyebrows raised, and seems to be waiting for something. "Well," he says after a moment, "don't keep me in suspense. How _do_ you fight a thunderstorm?"

Bucky toes his shoes off, lays back on the bed, and grins. "Come over here and I'll show you."

**Author's Note:**

> Going through some old files tonight, it occurred to me that I ought to transfer over some of the stuff I wrote back before I had an AO3 account. So... here! Have some oldish Captain America fic.


End file.
